Technolize
by ItsGameOver
Summary: The first time Matt laid eyes on him, he knew he was in love. But convincing the extravagant Mello that his feelings are true is completely other matter especially when time is ticking away for both Mello and Matt. AU


_**Technolize**_

_**MelloMatt**_

_**Summary: The first time Matt laid eyes on him, he knew he was in love. But convincing the extravagant Mello that his feelings are true is a completely different matter, especially when the only time he had a chance with him is on the dance floor and time is ticking.**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

_Rule 1: If you wanted to dance with someone you were to present them with a glow stick. When presented to, you were obligated to have one dance with the presenter and after that you could either part ways or stay for a couple more songs. But that was entirely up to the presented and the presenter._

The first time Matt saw the blond male was at the dance club, The Death Note. The club was bustling with activity, like usual, and through the dancing, sweaty bodies, emerald eyes were glued to their target.

Now, The Death Note was located in the prosperous area of town known as 'Gay Town'. Lesbians, gays and transgenders all came to this club to hook up and have fun. There were only three simple rules at the club, which most people obliged to (it might have been the fact that the club owner Light was a tad frightening or because it was a fun rule.) Two rules were well known, but the third only the employee's seemed to know.

"Hey Light. Who's that?" The red-headed gamer questioned, gesturing out to the dance floor.

Light glanced up from the glass he was drying to see who Matt was looking at. "The DJ? He goes by L."

"No no no. I know who L is. But that guy-" Matt pointed out his target to his friend. "The one in the leather who kind of looks like a chick."

The brunet glanced out to the dance floor; examining the one Matt was talking about. The blond male did indeed resemble a female other then the obvious lack of a chest. Donned completely in leather and accepted glow sticks the blond seemed to be the center of attention. To the other males watching him, the blond was probably like a juicy steak thrown out in front of a pack of hungry wolves.

"I think his name was Mello." Light stated, turning back to present a drink to a customer before returning next to Matt. "He's been coming here for the last little bit. He's been really popular but he always seems to go home alone."

Matt glanced out to the dance floor again. Mello seemed to have disappeared off the dance floor and the gamer felt a pang of disappointment. "I've never seen him before."

There was a giggle as a blonde female stepped out from the back doors leading to the kitchen. She immediately latched herself onto Light, her left leg popping up behind her as she grinned at Matt. "That's because you haven't been here recently. And you better not be causing my Light trouble with all your questions Matty!"

Light shrugged the girl off as she pouted. "I'm not yours Misa. Now get back to work or I'll be taking half your tips."

The girl gasped and scurried out from behind the counter. She paused for a moment, leaning beside Matt and looking out at the dance floor at Mello, who had returned and was dancing with a partner now. Another glow stick had been added around the blond male's belt loops. Misa scowled before looking back at Matt. "It's not fair…he's getting more attention than me even though I'm so popular…Even my Light is watching him…"

Light sighed and Matt couldn't help but laugh at the exasperated look on his friend's face. "Now Misa. I don't pay you to stand around and sulk."

The girl flushed and ran off, immediately disappearing into the crowd of dancers.

Matt turned back around and grinned at Light, sticking an un-lit cigarette in between his lips. "So Mello…he'll dance with just about anyone, right?"

Scowling at the cigarette, Light nodded. "That's correct. But it's always just one dance."

Taking out his PSP and turning it on, Matt grinned to himself. His face lit up from the LED screen but it blended in against the strobe light effects. "Interesting…"

* * *

_Rule 2: Hit it off with someone? Take it out of the club. We don't care if you want 'it' now; we don't need to see random strangers hooking up in back corners._

It had been exactly one week since Matt had first spotted Mello at The Death Note and despite his elite hacker abilities he hadn't found out anything about the mysterious blond. And to tell the truth, Matt was starting to feel frustrated. Thoughts of the blond and the way he moved along to the music haunted the red-head's thoughts daily and his nights even more.

In the end, Matt ended up sitting at the bar seat in The Death Note with his head resting on the counter as Light kept refilling his shot glass. He could hear Misa laughing at him over top of the pounding music as he groaned.

"Couldn't find anything about him, could you?" Light asked with a grin. He poured Matt some more alcohol, which the red-head downed.

Matt shook his head, re-placing his head back onto the counter.

"Hey Matt, look up." Misa demanded, poking Matt's shoulder frantically. Matt shook his head and swatted the female's hand away.

The girl scowled. "I'm serious, look up!"

When she got no response from the other male, Misa took matters into her own hands. She grabbed Matt's trademark goggles that were resting on top of his head and pulled up before letting go. The goggles snapped back onto Matt's head, the gamer jumped up, clutching his head in pain.

"Misa! What the fuck was--" The words froze in Matt's mouth as he felt his heart skip a beat.

Walking right towards him was Mello. Matt gulped; the blond was even more beautiful up close. Pale blond hair framed the male's flushed cheeks and deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle under the lights. Tight leather pants and vest revealed the blond's slim figure but weren't as tight as to give away the porcelain skin lurking underneath.

Realizing he was staring, Matt looked down at the counter, his cheeks adorning an obvious blush. The blond sat down beside Matt, elbows resting on the counter. Misa grinned at Matt before skipping over to get Mello's order.

"What can I get you~?" She chirped, sending little mocking glances over her shoulder at the red-head.

Mello looked up at the girl, following one of her glances back to Matt. Blue eyes met emerald ones for a moment before Matt broke the contact, his face as red as his hair.

"Just some water with a lime slice." Mello said, looking back at Misa. The girl nodded and pranced off.

Sneaking a glance at Mello, Matt couldn't help but memorize the contours of the blond's face. He oh-so desperately wanted to say something to the blond. Taking a deep breath, Matt motioned for Light to re-fill his shot glass. Light obliged, glancing briefly at Mello, an eyebrow rising as Matt downed the drink.

Just as he was about to say something, Misa came back over and presented Mello with his water. She smirked at Matt and stuck out her tongue at him and Matt cursed at himself out of frustration for losing the perfect opportunity.

As soon as he finished his drink, Mello stood up. The chain on his pants jingled as the blond got off the bar stool and headed back to the dance floor. Matt watched him go, his fists trembling against the counter top.

"Glow stick me…" He muttered; head down towards his chest.

"What?" Light asked, not quite sure he heard his friend right.

Matt's face shot up, determination evident on it. "Give me a goddamned glow stick!"

Slightly shocked, Misa handed the red-head a couple glow sticks. Snatching the glowing sticks out of Misa's hand, Matt jumped off the stool. He swayed for a moment, slightly dizzy from the alcohol before recovering and stalking off after the blond.

"Does he even know how to dance…?" Misa questioned, watching Matt follow Mello.

Light shrugged, returning to drying some more glasses. "I don't think so."

Mello was within arms reach now and Matt quickened his pace before he lost sight of the object of his desires. He connected the glow sticks into a necklace and placed them delicately over Mello's head so they rested around his neck.

Mello turned around; face expression-less as he glanced at his presenter. The gamer gulped before extending a hand to him. "Will you dance with me?"

A smug grin appeared on Mello's face as he placed a leather gloved hand on Matt's. "And here I thought you wouldn't have the guts to ask."

Matt gaped, was this Mello's plan all along? Soundless words flew out of his mouth as Mello pulled him onto the dance floor.

Surrounded by people moving to the music, Matt couldn't help but attach his focus to Mello and his movements. The way his hips swayed to the music or how the smaller male's body pressed perfectly against his own. Gulping nervously, Matt began to copy Mello's movements, swinging his hips side to side in sensual movements.

Mello grinned, pressing his back up more against Matt's red and black striped chest as his hand rested against the back of Matt's crimson locks. Matt flushed slightly, resting his hands against Mello's hips.

The whole dance floor smelt like sweat but to Matt, all he could smell was the intoxicating scent of chocolate which just seemed to pour off the slightly shorter male. And even as warm bodies pressed up around them, Mello felt cool to the touch.

In what seemed to be like a few seconds, even though in reality it was longer, the techno beats of the song ended. Matt froze, not wanting to leave this moment. He glanced down at Mello, trying to pick up a sign that the blond was going to walk away. But when the next song started and Mello was still grinding up against him, Matt couldn't help but be confused and happy all at the same time.

He had conquered the un-conquerable. One-dance Mello was still dancing with him and Matt began to feel funny. His feet felt heavy as his vision started to blur. The last thing he remembered was falling before his vision went completely.

* * *

Sitting up quickly, Matt clutched his head in agony. His entire body felt stiff but his head was the worst, donning a throbbing head-ache. He opened his eyes and looked around.

He definitely wasn't in his apartment, it was too clean. The gamer appeared to be sitting on someone's couch, a blanket draped over his body. Glancing down, Matt realized he was shirtless and blushed.

He lifted the blanket and let out a sigh of relief when he discovered his pants were still right where he had left them. His attention changed when he heard footsteps down the hall.

The gamer turned, and looked slightly surprised. Leaning against the wall wearing a pair of plaid pyjama pants and over-sized t-shirt was Mello. The blond took a bite of the chocolate bar he held in his hand before meeting Matt's gaze.

"Good you're awake."

Matt nodded and looked around the apartment. It seemed to be about the same size as his apartment but decorated with much more expensive furnishings.

"Uhh….what happened…last night?" Matt asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Mello stayed silent for a moment, staring directly at Matt. Matt turned his head to try to avoid the cold stare of Mello's blue eyes but couldn't help but blush again as his pulse increased.

Shrugging, Mello walked into the little kitchenette. "You passed out on me. So I brought you back here. That's it."

Matt nodded and turned himself so his feet were back on the floor. "Okay…thanks."

Mello walked back out of the kitchen and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Matt. The gamer nodded in appreciation as Mello took a seat in the armchair across from him. He took another bite of his chocolate, watching Matt take a sip of the coffee.

Feeling uncomfortable, Matt glanced up at Mello. "Can you maybe…not stare?"

Mello chuckled, taking another bite of chocolate and holding it teasingly between his lips before pulling it into his mouth. Matt couldn't help but watch the blond's mouth out of desire.

"Who's staring now?" Mello asked with a grin, licking the edge of his mouth seductively as he continued to gaze at Matt.

That subtle motion was just enough to send Matt over the edge as he leapt off the couch and pounced on his target, coffee tinted mouth meeting a chocolate flavoured one.

The chocolate bar fell to the ground as Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and allowed Matt's tongue access to his moist cavern.

Matt obliged, Mello's chair tipping over backwards as the two got tangled up in an attack

of limbs and desire.

"Mello~ I'm hoooome!" Matt yelled, walking into the apartment.

It had been almost six months since the two had hooked up in Mello's apartment and even though they weren't living together, the amount of time they spent at each other's apartments almost made it seem like they were.

"Shut up and go take a bath. You smell disgusting." Mello stated bluntly, typing away on his laptop while sitting on his couch.

Matt laughed and walked over the blond, pulling gently on his hair so Mello would tip his head back to face him. When he did, Matt leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"But lover….!" Matt play whined. "It's no fun if you don't take one with me."

Mello scowled and returned to his typing. "I don't care and I'm not taking a bath with you. And I'm not your lover, so don't call me that."

Grinning, Matt rested his hands against his hips. "Oh really? If I'm not your lover than what am I?"

"A friend with benefits."

Matt laughed and nipped at Mello's ear (much to the blond's annoyance) before walking off to the bathroom. Over the past six months, he had gotten to know Mello quite well and knew to not take his constant insults and bitching personally.

"Fine _lover_. You win this round but you will be needing a bath tonight."

Mello appeared to ignore the comment but a small smirk was on his face as he continued typing. When he heard the bathroom door click shut the smile fell. Blue orbs closed shut as the corners of Mello's mouth turned down. An unknown sadness filled the atmosphere and Mello sighed._ I'm sorry Matt….but tonight's the last night._

* * *

Matt was back at The Death Note, head resting against the counter once again. He felt miserable, maybe even worse than miserable if it was even possible.

Earlier that day he had walked into Mello's apartment only to find it completely empty of furniture and life. Everything was gone from the sheer curtains to the over-flowing garbage cans and ash trays. The only thing that remained was a note pined to the bedroom wall but even that was impossible to read. Mello had written it in some sort of code that Matt didn't know.

"Did something happen?" Misa asked, feeling concerned for the usually cheerful gamer.

"Just leave him alone Misa." Light ordered, sliding a glass filled with chocolate milk in front of Matt. "Mello left him so he's mourning."

Misa nodded sympathetically before trotting off. Matt pushed the glass away from him, he felt like crying but no tears would fall.

"Get that away from me. I don't want anything to do with chocolate right now." It hurt to much to think of him and his chocolate addiction…

Light nodded, retrieving the glass.

Matt sniffled and tried to hide it with a sigh. "I should have seen this coming. He had been acting funny for the past week. Before he would let me play games on his laptop when I came over but out of no where he just stopped letting me and spent his days typing on the thing…I don't even think he slept at all for the past week…And the worst part was it seemed like he was hiding something but every time I would ask he would just brush it off…"

The brunet bartender nodded; resting his head on an elbow as he examined the note Mello had left behind. "Interesting…"

Matt perked up a bit, glancing at his friend hopefully. "Can you read it? What does it say?"

Light shrugged and handed the note back to Matt. "I don't know. I think it's something for you to de-code, not me."

The red-head sighed, looking down at the foreign symbols scrawled across the page. "Light…just out of curiosity, what's the third rule of the club? We've been friends for a while but you've never told me."

"It's not really a rule, more or so a trend I discovered about this place."

Matt shrugged. "I still want to know."

"_Rule 3: What happens at the club; remains at the club. And all those who find desire inside the club and take it outside are destined to fail to be happy."_

When he heard those words, Matt's heart dropped. The tears that had begun welling up in his emerald eyes fell freely, staining his pale cheeks but the gamer didn't seem to notice. All he knew was that Mello was gone without a trace and Matt had never said 'I love you' once to the most important person in his life.


End file.
